


Between Worlds

by ZairaFlores300



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaFlores300/pseuds/ZairaFlores300
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te dijeran que puedes traer de vuelta a la persona que amas? ¿Arriesgarías todo por esta persona?Rey se entera de un mundo desconocido, y que es una manera de traer de vuelta al hombre que ama.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. A New Beginning

Muerte.

Era lo único que su mente soñaba.

Estaba desesperada, quería que todo se detuviera, necesitaba ayuda. Pero lamentablemente nadie estaba para apoyarla.

Rey se levanto de golpe a causa de un relámpago. Culpo al mal clima de su hogar actual, Tatooine. Hogar de su mentor, Luke. La castaña se rasco el cuero cabelludo, el cual estaba húmedo, gracias al sudor producido por sus frecuentes pesadillas. Dio un suspiró mientras se tallaba los ojos, estaba agotada, las pesadillas se aumentaban cada vez más, haciéndola llorar por horas, recordando el sacrificio de su amado, Ben Solo.

— Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, Ben. —se dijo a si misma mientras miraba una fotografía del chico cuando era un padawan. Era lo único que tenía de Ben. Intento buscar su sable, pero fue imposible volver al esqueleto de la estrella de la muerte.

***

Finalmente se levantó, trató de hacer su nuevo hogar en Tatooine lo más cómodo posible, para poder así recibir a más niños sensibles a la fuerza. Gracias a los libros de los antiguos Jedi que Luke le heredó antes de morir y así poder seguir el legado de los Skywalker.

Ahora ella era conocida como Rey Skywalker. Nadie sabía su verdadero apellido y nunca deberían de hacerlo. Les produciría miedo y desconfianza. Y realmente estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.


	2. Friends

El doble sol de Tatooine indicaba la llegada de un nuevo día. Los reflejos de ambos soles empezaron a molestar el rostro de Rey, que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Se cubrió con su manta, no quería realmente levantarse, después de su pesadilla, lo único que necesitaba es mantenerse en cama. Los pitidos constantes del pequeño droide la hicieron pararse con demasiada pereza de su aposento, procedió a cambiarse con su respectivo traje de siempre y se dirigió a un extremo de la pared.

Tomó un pequeño cuchillo, y trazo una línea que marcaba otro día sin tener a Ben Solo a su lado, se le volvió costumbre contar los días desde que perdió a sus padres en Jakku y ella tenía la esperanza de que volvieran. Lo mismo pasaba con Ben.

BB-8 soltó un pitido bastante desanimado, como si estuviera consolando a Rey, esta lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa.

— Si, sé que lo echas de menos, al igual que los demás. —contestó Rey mientras acariciaba al droide. — Pero seamos honestos, BB-8. — Ellos no volverán, pero si te sientes solo puedo llevarte con Poe.

El droide pito alterado, dando señal de que no quería irse de allí. Para darle consuelo a la chica se acercó a sus piernas y movió su cabeza en señal de afecto.

— Tranquilo, no te dejare solo. —Esta vez era Rey la que consolaba al Droide. —Somos una pequeña familia. 

Ya habían pasado dos años, parecían completamente una eternidad. Se tomo la libertad de adaptar el antiguo hogar de su maestro Luke y de Anakin Skywalker, con su total permiso. Aunque fue un trabajo difícil para ella sola, el hogar paso mucho tiempo abandonado y la arena se apoderaba rápidamente del lugar. Pero Rey trabajaba día y noche con la ayuda de BB-8 y con el tiempo la arena desapareció, creando un hogar bastante acogedor. Usualmente se le aparecían en forma de fantasmas de la fuerza, pero cuando tocaba el tema de Ben, simplemente desaparecían, como si no les correspondiera decir algo al respecto por su bienestar. O tal vez ocultaban algo que la haría perder la cabeza. Pero se limitaba a pensar en algún tipo de "esperanza" ya no existía eso. Ella vio a Ben desvanecerse, mientras ella sostenía su mano, al final, solo quedo su ropa. El único recuerdo que le quedaba.

La pérdida de Ben, la general Leia y entre otros de la resistencia la había dejado devastada. Más bien... Destrozada. Lloraba todos los días, entrenaba hasta casi desmayarse de cansancio. Se había alejado de sus amigos, Finn, Poe, Rose y Chewbacca. Su medio de transporte era el AT-AT de Luke. No sabía del paradero del Halcón Milenario, probablemente estaba en manos de sus amigos. Pero recordarlo también le daba un sentimiento terrible, por la muerte de Han Solo. Al cual considero un padre al igual que Luke.

**

Los aldeanos de Tatooine se habían enterado del apellido de la joven, y la sorprendían con regalos, comida, ropa, incluso un contenedor para que mantuviera sus alimentos sin que estos terminaran perecederos. A Rey le daba vergüenza tomarlos, ya que era algo que los mismos aldeanos trabajaron para obtenerlos. Pero ellos estaban más que agradecidos que el legado que salvo la galaxia estuviera en su planeta. No había mejor manera de agradecerle a la joven Jedi.

Rey meditaba todas las noches, hasta que su cuerpo se elevara por los aires, tratando de comunicarse con sus maestros, ya que necesitaba respuestas a sus constantes preguntas. O si podía encontrarse con el fantasma de Ben, aunque fuese imposible. Entro en un estado de meditación completamente diferente. Esta vez se encontraba en un lugar selvático, un planeta que desconocía. En eso pudo ver a distintos Jedi y Padawans entrenando con sus sables, lo cual la sorprendió y retrocedió un poco, rompiendo la rama de un árbol. Cuando menos lo espero, todos los Jedi y Padawans la miraban con sospecha.

— Tu debes ser la última de las Palpatine, ¿cierto? —contestó un hombre moreno, calvo y con un sable color morado. — Mi nombre es Mace Mandu, bienvenida a la meditación experta Jedi.

— Mi apellido es Skywalker, no Palpatine. — respondió con cierta molestia al recordarle el pasado de su abuelo. —Y no quiero ser nombrada como nieta del emperador Sith.

— Tranquila, no lo haremos. —menciono un hombre rubio de barba que vestía una capa color cafe. — Yo soy Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

— Se perfectamente quien es usted, mi maestro Luke me hablo de usted, incluso Leia me hablo cosas impresionantes de todos ustedes. —confesó la castaña. —Pero, ¿dónde estamos? — les preguntó a los dos hombres mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. 

— Este planeta es Naboo. —contestó Mandu. — Hogar de la fallecida reina Amidala, y ahora es un lugar en donde podemos estar libremente, sin ser molestados. 

—¿A qué se refieren con molestados? —preguntó la castaña mientras miraba fijamente a los fantasmas de la fuerza. —¿Ustedes saben algo de Ben Solo? 

— Las respuestas llegaran a su momento, Joven Skywalker. — respondió Obi-Wan con una sonrisa mientras ambos fantasmas de la fuerza desaparecían. 

**

La meditación se cortó, Rey cayó al suelo, por una altura de 3 metros, por suerte pudo asegurar su caída, pero aun así se lastimo el tobillo. Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se ponía de pie y averiguar quien la había sacado de su trance. BB-8 pitaba ansioso, feliz, como si ya supiera quien fuera la persona. Rey tomo su sable y miro por la mirilla de la puerta metálica y pudo observar la figura de tres personas, esperando a que la dueña abriera.

—¿Rey? ¡Abre la puerta, por favor! —suplico la voz de un hombre mientras tocaba ferozmente la entrada de la joven jedi. — Llevas dos años de luto, es momento de que dejes todo atrás.   
— Al menos déjame ver a mi hijo. —bromeo Poe en referencia a su droide, después de eso pudo sentir la mirada de frustración por parte de Finn y Rose. —¿Qué? ¡Tengo derecho de verlo, ella me lo quito!   
— Técnicamente, él se fue con ella, Poe. —se refirió Rose mientras tocaba la puerta de Rey con suavidad, por alguna razón, podía sentirla del otro lado de la puerta. — ¿Rey? Se que te duele, y te comprendo perfectamente, pero aislarte de tus amigos no es una buena alternativa; te necesitamos. 

**

Rey comprendió que Rose tenía un poco de razón. Su única compañía durante dos años, había sido BB-8; junto a los aldeanos que la visitaban con frecuenta en Tatooine; así que decidió abrir la puerta. Pero le tomo bastante valor hacerlo, le daba un poco de vergüenza su aspecto; no era el más adecuado, sus ropas estaban viejas y rasgadas de tanto uso, tenía créditos suficientes para comprarse algo nuevo, pero simplemente no quería verse bien; por momentos pensaba en que el fantasma de Ben Solo se aparecería frente a ella y le pediría que se vistiera bien, para la próxima vez que este se manifestara; pero nunca paso, así que jamás lo hizo.

Dejo su sable en la mesa del comedor y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta; soltó un suspiro largo y la abrió, dejando ver a sus amigos. El halcón se encontraba a unos metros de su Speeder, el cual usaba para transportarse por el pueblo y comprar víveres; volvió a la realidad y escucho el fuerte rugido de Chewbacca; el cual por traducción era "Gracias por abrir la puerta, Rey"

Rey respondió con un "De nada" y sus amigos entraron a su humilde morada.


	3. Mirror

Rey camino rápidamente en compañía de Chewbacca con grandes pedazos de madera, y colocarlos en la chimenea que estaba al fondo de la gran sala. El Wookie se quedó ahí observando como la Joven Jedi le encendía fuego con la ayuda de su sable dorado. Este servia de ayuda en muchas cosas, aparte de ser un arma para defenderse, le ayudaba para mantenerse caliente en los tiempos de invierno. 

La madera tronaba mientras se iba quemando rápidamente, la sala empezaba a ser cálida para mantener una temperatura agradable para los invitados de Rey. Pero algo dejo a la castaña bastante concentrada en el fuego, como si este le diera mensajes, escucho gritos, llanto, voces que la llamaban, pero al final fue interrumpida por la voz del General Dameron. 

— ¿En donde conseguiste ese Crystal Kyber? —el General Dameron paseaba por la gran sala que ahora era el nuevo hogar de Rey. — ¿Que paso con el sable de Leia y Luke? 

— Están a salvo. —contestó Rey con una mirada fija a su sable. — Esté Crystal fue el último regalo que me otorgo la Princesa. — Se volvió dorado cuando lo tuve en mis manos. — Según los antiguos libros, el color amarillo era de los antiguos "Jedi Centinela" personas encargadas de buscar el balance. 

**  
¿Cómo definir el balance? Ella ni siquiera sabía si realmente lo estaba haciendo. Pensaba en huir, así como lo hizo Luke en su intento desesperado de esfumarse en la galaxia y esperar algunos años para poder unirse con la fuerza y estar junto a Ben. Y todos los Jedi, a salvó. Pero, ni siquiera estaba segura. Su sangre estaba ligada al antiguo Emperador Sith; tenía una poder que la carcomía por dentro y no estaba segura si en algún momento esta fuese capaz de controlarlo y si no lo hacía podría desatarse y lastimar a todos. Por eso, necesitaba huir; Y tenía el lugar indicado para eso.

— Rey ¿Te encuentras bien? —la mujer de overol amarillo la interrumpió bruscamente sacándola de sus pensamientos. — ¿Crees que puedas volver a la base de la resistencia? Te necesitamos ahí.   
— Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí, Rose; mi entrenamiento Jedi no se va a completar si solo estoy reparando naves. —respondió con sarcasmo. — No quiero volver ahí, no de momento.

Rose se limito a decir una palabra más, simplemente sostuvo su collar y lo apretó fuertemente, mientras pensaba en su hermana Paige. La chica del overol veía a Rey en su fallecida hermana. Incluso como una mentora, una heroína. Pero no tenía las agallas para decirle todo lo que sentía. Finn sostuvo el hombro de su novia Rose y le sonrió levemente. Eso le dio tranquilidad a la chica y le devolvió el gestó.

— Respetamos tu decisión, Rey. —el ahora general de la resistencia estaba hablando; su voz parecía entrecortarse porque no era lo que quería escuchar; admiraba demasiado a la Jedi que se sentía un poco decepcionado de su respuesta ante su llamado de vuelta a la resistencia.

**   
Finn se limito a decir alguna palabra o debatir el hecho de que Rey no les acompañará de vuelta a la resistencia; por un momento pensó con coherencia y lo que necesitaba su mejor amiga era estar en luto. La última vez que vio a Rey, lloraba tanto; le confesó a Finn que Ben Solo le había robado el corazón y se lo había llevado cuando se unió con la fuerza.

Eso le dio a entender al moreno que Rey seguiría enamorada del hombre que la trajo de vuelta a la vida. Y no pensaba entrometerse, ni mucho menos hacer que lo olvidé; quería ayudarla, pero no era tiempo aún; pero jamás la dejaría sola. Si Rey lo llamaba en plena madrugada y necesitaba de su compañía, tomaría algún transbordador rodeado de maleantes solo para poder llegar hasta su mejor amiga; la cuál consideraba su hermana y su salvadora.

**

Los invitados de Rey, se encontraban sentados observando el atardecer de ambos soles en Tatooine; mientras que en el suelo se había hecho una fogata junto algunos alimentos que habían sido proporcionados por gente del mismo lugar; en señal de agradecimiento por su sacrificio y derrotar a la primera orden, junto a emperador. Eso dejo a Rey un poco consternada al respecto. ¿Qué pasa si se enteran de que soy la nieta de ese malvado emperador? ¿La seguirían viendo igual o simplemente seria rechazada por los habitantes de Tatooine? Decidió ignorar eso por el momento y enfocarse en sus amigos, también tenía que distraerse un poco; había pasado mucho tiempo a solas con BB-8 que por momentos pensaba que iba a volverse loca. 

— Entonces ¿Ellos son héroes de la resistencia? —Le preguntó una mujer embarazada que sostenía un pequeño cazo con agua. — Me encantaría tener la bendición de todos ustedes, en especial de usted, Joven Skywalker. 

— Si, todos ellos ayudaron en la guerra; puedes hablarles, ellos estarán encantados de que escuchen sus historias. —Respondió Rey con una sonrisa. —En especial al Wookie, a el le encanta alardear. 

En eso la mujer con la enorme barriga fue directamente con el Wookie quien devoraba ferozmente un trozo de algún animal. Rey sonrió ante ese acto y disfrutó el momento; se sentía plena. Pero toda esa plenitud se disolvió en un minuto. Su cuerpo y mente se transportación a una especie de ambiente donde estaba completamente sola; no sentía la presencia de sus amigos, inclusive de algún Jedi; pero si algo más; algo malo. 

Tenía mucho frío, podía visualizar un espejo hecho completamente de hielo al final de un extenso corredor; así que procedió a caminar con rapidez, sin tan siquiera ver atrás; sus pasos eran firmes, fuertes y decididos; pero a la vez tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir. El espejo era idéntico al de la isla de Ahch- to, pero al verlo por completo, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en ese lugar. 

Puso su mano en el espejo y pidió algo similar cuando estuvo la primera vez ahí **"Déjame ver a Ben Solo"** Y una figura se puso visualizar en el mismo, pero este no era Ben. 

— Me alegra que mi conexión haya funcionado, Skywalker. —musitó la voz de una mujer; vestía completamente de negro y un bastón bastante largo estaba en sus manos, pero su rostro estaba cubierto por una capa. — ¿Sorprendida de verme? Oh por supuesto, ni siquiera sabes quien soy. 

En ese momento lo supo. Era ella misma; la mujer que vio en las ruinas de la estrella de la muerte, una mujer con dentadura de tiburón, y su sable doble color rojo carmesí; el rostro de la Rey Sith se ilumino, dejando ver sus ojos amarillos y sus filosos dientes. Esa era la Rey Palpatine; no quería convertirse en eso. 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que ceda al lado oscuro? ¡Ni loca! —Rey empezaba a molestarse, pero ni siquiera tenía su sable para combatir. — Demonios. 

— No quiero pelear contigo, no ahora. — La Sith soltó una risa bastante escalofriante; se lamió los labios y volvió a hablar. — Busca el mundo entre mundos, y ahí podremos ver quien es más fuerte; y así podrás ver a tu Ben Solo, por última vez. 

**

Rey volvió a la realidad; fue golpeada por BB-8 indicándole que debían entrar a la casa para descansar; cuando le otorgo habitaciones a sus invitados, y pelear con Chewie porque prefería dormir en el Halcón, fue directamente a su habitación; desesperada busco los tantos libros sobre los Jedi, pero su búsqueda fue inútil, porque ninguno hablaba sobre el misterioso **"Mundo entre mundos"**

Al final se quedó dormida, esperando que sus sueños le dieran la respuesta a sus inquietantes preguntas.   
  



	4. Help

Las dobles lunas en Tatooine se podían observar con facilidad, sin nubes que cubrieran el cielo oscuro de la noche, mientras que el ambiente era bastante agradable, para otro día de invierno en este planeta, comenzaba a tenerle un gran cariño, al humilde ex hogar del antiguo legado Skywalker. 

Rey se encontraba en su cama, rodeada de algunos libros que contenían antiguos textos Jedi, se había cansado de buscar el tan buscado "Mundo entre mundos" pero ninguno de los libros del maestro Luke hablaba de eso. La castaña se coloco en posición de meditación, como usualmente lo hacía; con las piernas cruzadas, el mentón derecho y las palmas de sus manos tocándose. 

— Vengan a mí, maestros. — se concentro la castaña. —Necesito respuestas a lo que busco. —susurró Rey mientras intentaba contactar a los antiguos Jedi. — ¿Donde encuentro el mundo entre mundos? 

Al cabo de unos minutos no pudo sentir nada. Ni Jedi, Ni Sith; Cansada y decepcionada de su absurda situación, decidió por fin descansar. Puso los textos de su maestro en el librero y se recostó en su cama. 

Pero al recostarse pudo sentir una presencia, una que jamás había sentido en su trayectoria de Jedi. Se levantó rápidamente para encontrar a una mujer con un par de colas en su cabeza, mientras que su piel era de color anaranjado y estaba adornada con marcas blancas y azules. Pudo observar que portaba dos sables de luz, tenían un mango encorvado.

— ¿Tu eres la Jedi que busca ayuda desesperadamente? Mi maestro me estuvo pidiendo que viniera en tu auxilio. — Comentó la mujer mientras se recargaba en la pared de la habitación. — Mi nombre es Ahsoka Tano; soy la guardiana de el mundo entre mundos. 

A Rey se le iluminaron los ojos; como si estuviera viendo la solución a sus problemas, y realmente era así. 

— Entonces si existe; ya sabes... ¿El mundo entre mundos? —Se cuestionó Rey mientras seguía sentada en su cama. —¿Cómo llego ahí? Necesito rescatar a alguien. 

—Tranquila, la persona a quien buscas es a Ben solo, ¿Correcto? —Respondió sonriendo. — Eres la segunda que quiere a rescatar a un Skywalker. 

—¿Quien fue el primero? —Pregunto Rey con curiosidad en las palabras que decía Ahsoka. 

—Bueno, esa fui yo. —Contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Te enseñaré como llegar al mundo entre mundos, pero ahora no. — Tienes algo más importante que atender. 

—¿Qué es más importante que rescatar al hombre que amo? No entiendo, pensé que ibas a ayudarme. —Rey se encontraba desesperada, quería ir en búsqueda de Ben Solo, para poder estar con el. 

—¿No lo has sentido? Me parece que te falta reconocer que es estar embarazada. —Ahsoka miro a la castaña de pies a cabeza, inspeccionando cada centímetro de la Jedi. — Rey, estás embarazada. — La fuerza resulta ser increíble y extraña al mismo tiempo.

Ahsoka Tano atravesó la puerta de madera desgastada que daba a la sala de la Ex granja de los Lars. La Togruta inspecciono el lugar, una sensación de nostalgia la abrumo al saber que su ex maestro había pasado su infancia en este lugar. Antes de ser reclutado por la Orden Jedi. 

***

Rey ni siquiera se había percatado que Ahsoka no se encontraba en la habitación, fue sacada de su trance gracias a BB-8, que la golpeo levemente con su cuerpo redondo y frió; a causa del metal. La Jedi se levantó rápidamente y fue en búsqueda de Ahsoka, quien se encontraba en la bodega donde guardaba los textos Jedi de Luke. 

— Aquí está; esto es lo que buscaba. —Exclamo Ahsoka mientras apuntaba una parte del texto. —Los midiclorianos, eso es lo más sensato, o al menos que hayas estado con alguien más. 

— ¿Que cosas dices? Yo jamás estuve con alguien; tampoco con Ben. —El rostro de Rey se encontraba rojizo, como un tomate. — ¿Cómo es que sabes de los Midiclorianos? 

—Mi maestro Anakin nació por Midiclorianos. —respondio con una sonrisa; pero no era de felicidad, si no de nostalgia y tristeza. —Supongo que será la tradición de los Skywalker; el primogénito es traído gracias a la fuerza. 

— Pero, ¿Cómo? Han pasado dos años desde la batalla de Exegol, si estuviera "Embarazada" ya lo hubiera notado, ¿No crees? —Rey miraba su vientre mientras hablaba, y por un momento pudo sentir una energía, y no era la de ella, ni la de Ahsoka; ni mucho menos la de sus invitados. —Estoy esperando un hijo... ¿De Ben? 

—Enhorabuena. — La felicito la Togruta mientras aplaudía. —Es hora que las leyes Jedi cambien; en mis tiempos eran muy aburridas, bueno, pero así era el Maestro Yoda. — Escúchame atentamente Rey; te ayudaré a llegar al mundo entre mundos, pero tienes que prometerme que tendrás a ese bebé; es una buena señal. 

— No se cómo ser una madre. —Respondio confundida; pero una otra voz femenina abruptamente rompió la charla. 

—Nadie nace sabiendo ser una madre, Rey. —La general de la resistencia se habla manifestado en un fantasma de la fuerza, al igual que Ahsoka. —Estoy extasiada de que te den la oportunidad de una nueva vida, mi hijo estaría muy feliz de saber que esperas un hijo de el.

—Voy a traerlo de vuelta, no importa que; eso se lo prometo, General. —Las palabras de Rey sonaban firmes, sin miedo, con la determinación de la Rey que había conocido.


End file.
